Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing backoff for a scheduling request in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). The long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
In 3GPP LTE, a scheduling request (SR) is used for requesting uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) resources for new transmission. For example, if a user equipment (UE) does not have allocated uplink radio resources when a buffer status report (BSR) is triggered, the UE performs a SR procedure for receiving uplink radio resources from a BS. The UE may transmit the trigger BSR using the allocated uplink radio resources by the SR procedure.
Meanwhile, backoff may be performed for a random access procedure. Backoff means that transmission of a random access preamble is delayed if a random access response reception and/or contention resolution in the random access procedure is considered not successful.
Currently, backoff is not performed for the SR. However, a method for performing backoff for the SR may be considered.